Jennivere
by The Reaper
Summary: A musical


# Note: The following is a musical that I wrote. All of the songs have music that I have composed. It will be installed in chapters because I have to type it up and there are different settings and it should be easy to do that. Due to the strange settings and bizarre characters this show would be almost impossible to put on, but hey anything's possible. And to limit the number of actors required some actors double up. Sort of like a Wizard of Oz thing. 

# 

# JENNIVERE

A musical fairytale

CAST:

Jennivere………………………………. the princess of Jostavon

Rothur……………………………knight of Jostavon

Jakeo………………………………evil doer of Jostavon

Teacher…………………………….teacher of Jostavon

Mme. Chib……………………..evil queen of Toyland

Mayor………………………………Mayor of Jostavon

Sgt. Fields………the strawberry commander of the army in Foodland 

Jack ………………………………….Jack in the box in Toyland

Robin Hood…………………..Robin Hood of Storyland

Country…………the representation of Country Music in Musicland

Cable……………….the miniature dachshund in Animal World 

Aaron…………………….the dandelion in Plant World

Spooks………………….the ghost in Bizzareworld

Baker…………………………baker of Jostavon

Billy……………………pumpkin in Foodland

Barry……………..teddy bear in Toyland

Humpty Dumpty…………Humpty Dumpty of Storyland

Barber Shop……the representation of Barber Shop Music in Musicland

Barry…………………………bear in Animal World

Thomas……………………….a tree in Plant World

Rex…………………………….dinosaur in Bizzareworld

Librarian………………………..the librarian of Jostavon

Fionna…………………………..apple in Foodland

Ri-Ri……………………………doll in Toyland

Cinderella……………………..Cinderella of Storyland

Opera…………………………….the representation of Opera in Musicland

Claire…………………………..a squirrel of Animal World

Rose……………………………..a violet of Plant World (that's right a violet)

Jane………………………………a star in Bizzareworld

Banker…………………………………..the banker of Jostavon

Sgt. Pepper…………………………..the evilpepper Sgt. of Foodland

Singer…………………………………..a singer of Jostavon

Ms. Glaze……………………………an ice cream from Foodland

Becca………………………………….a baby doll in Toyland

Goldilocks……………………………..Goldilocks of Storyland

Pop…………………………… the representation of Pop music in Musicland 

Tanya ……………………………………………..a tulip in Plant World

Naymanz …………………………..a walking t.v in Bizzareworld 

Thief………………………………………….a thief in Jostavon

Hamburger……………………………..an evil helper in Foodland

Monk-smonk…………………………….an evil monkey toy in Toyland

Igor……………………………………………..Igor of Storyland

Heavy Metal…………………the representation of Heavy Metal in Musicland

Me-Me…………………………. a menacing grasshopper in Animal World

Holly………………………………a menacing holly leaf in Plant World

Bertneli ………………………….. a troll in Bizzareworld 

Mortician………………………………the mortician of Jostavon

Orr…………………………… the representation of Silence in Musicland

Poet…………………………………a poet in Jostavon

Mullin…………………………….an orange in Foodland

Joe………………………………..G.I. Joe in Toyland

Beast……………………………The Beast in Storyland

Old Rock………..the representation of Old Rock and Roll in Musicland

Elefante………………………an elephant in Animal World

Lamar…………………………..a rose in Plant World

Ed…………………………………an alien in Bizzareworld

Tailor……………………………. A tailor of Jostavon

Pilcheria……………………..Queen of Darkness in Storyland

Gardener…………………………a gardener in Jostavon

Beverly………………………..an evil cat in Animal World

Judge…………………………….the judge of Jostavon

Philscumb…………………….the evil Poison Ivy of Plant World

Cop……………………………….a cop in Jostavon

Nexi…………………………….an evil green mist in Bizzareworld 

Priest……………………………..a priest in Jostavon

Laddy………………………….a banana in Foodland

B-Bang………………………..a army tank in Toyland

Brer Rabbit…………………..Brer Rabbit in Storyland

Gospel………………………..representation of Gospel in Musicland

Lucy…………………a diamond studded bird in Animal World

Pat……………………….a petunia in Plant World

Wittker…………………………a 2 headed man in Bizzareworld

Conner………………………….the leader of the Abeckafani gang in Jostavon

Rebel……………………………….a member of the Abeckafani in Jostavon

King……………………………………..King of Jostavon

Rettin…………………………………strawberry yogurt of Foodland

Queen…………………………………..Queen of Jostavon

Meece…………………………………mouse in Animal World

Ensemble

Citizens of Jostavon

Abeckafani of Jostavon

Chocolate in Foodland

Sea Monkeys in Toyland

Munchkins in Storyland

Musical Notes in Musicland

Cows in Animal World

Grass in Plant World

Shadows in Bizzareworld

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Narrator_: Some people don't believe in fairy tales, but they do exist. You have heard of Snow White, Cinderella, and Beauty the Beast, but today we are gathered to be presented an entirely new fairy tale. It all started once upon a time…

ONCE UPON A TIME: 

## NARRATOR 

1. Once upon a time, they say that's where it always begins. 

Far away, one sunny day, and then it rains a little, before the sun shines again.

Fly a magic carpet, sail on an enchanted wind. 

Soar into the sky, levitate up high, dance upon the clouds, and never come down again.

You can be a king, you can rule a fairy land.

Marry a beautiful wife, have a wonderful life, walk among the stars, walk hand in hand. 

You can build your castle, and all yours dreams can come true. 

If you just believe it, then fate can achieve it, don't you worry, once upon a time can work for you. 

Chorus:

Dreams can come true for you and me, it will happen someday, so just wait and see. 

Some day we'll have our own castle far away, we won't be afraid, to walk in the light of the day. 

Someday they'll applaud us and we can take our bows, look in the light, I can almost see it now. 

It'll happen so share this dream of mine, it happened once before, once upon a time. 

2. Once upon a time can happen, though it seems far away. 

You can have a kiss upon the grave, by a hero so brave, that handsome prince, is riding on his way. 

You can dream a fancy, and your wishes can appear. 

But all throughout your days, through your roads for many ways, I'll always be waiting, be waiting right here.

I am your truth and your light, and I will guide you through this story.

You'll learn of love, what you've been dreaming of, you can see the stars shine, shine in all of their glory. 

So come sail away, into an enchanted rhyme.

So close your eyes, and began to fly, into a new world, into once upon a time. 

Chorus:

Bridge: Dare to dream, dare to adventure, and dare to go. Into a new world, where birds fly high, and clear waters flow. Dreams come true, everything's real, your mind can take over you. Where happy endings, happen all the time, where once upon a time comes true. 

Chorus: 

3. Carousels of magic, enchanted stars up above.

Dreams are worth living, take a chance on giving, who knows what you'll find, you might even find love. 

So come with me, into a world far away.

Where dreams are real, everything feels, and happy endings, come true everyday.

Like Beauty and the beast, you can live happy and free. 

Your dreams can come true, they can come true for you, and you can be, whatever you want to be.

So come and be adventurous, come hear this tale of mine.

Come into another day, hear the truth another way, hear it now, now in once upon a time. 

(song ends) 

_Narrator_: It all started once upon a time in the faraway kingdom called Jostavon. Now, most of you have never heard of Jostavon, but it exists. Close your eyes, and you can imagine a world where people are always happy. You can imagine a world where you are always welcome. A world where anything can happen. Cause in Jostavon, once upon a times can come true.

JOSTAVON

_Full Cast (except Jennivere): _

Welcome to Jostavon. 

Welcome to Jostavon.

You'll have lots of fun, in Jostavon!

_Mayor_: 

1. Hello everyone, welcome to our land,it's a land of many faces. 

I myself, am the mayor, I'm the mayor of this wondrous place. 

No other, place on earth, will you find the peace that you will right here. 

Everyone shout, scream a scream, everyone give three cheers. 

_Full Cast(except Jennivere):_

Jostavon! 

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

_Teacher: _

I myself, am the teacher, and for strictness I'm renowned. 

Everybody smiles, but when I walk about, I wear a frown. 

_Baker:_

_ _

I am the baker, of the land, and I bake my people's bread.

_Mortician: _

_ _

I am the dark, mortician of the land, and I tend to the dead. 

_Full Cast (except for Jennivere): _

_ _

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

_Librarian: _

### I tend the books, in our own little land, they come to me when they long for a story. 

_Judge:_

_ _

I judge the people, who commit the crimes, and I judge them in all my glory. 

_ _

_Poet:_

_ _

I am the poet, of our little land, and I verse of the stars in the sky. 

_Thief:_

_ _

I am the thief, who commits the crimes, though I'm not that bad of a guy. 

_Full Cast(except for Jennivere): _

_ _

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

Chorus: 

Everything you're looking for,

We've got it all and we've got more,

In JOSTAVON!

_Singer: _

_ _

I am the singer, who sings the song, and I bring our land a tune. 

_Banker:_

_ _

I am the banker, who deals the money, crowns and dollars and doubloons. 

_Tailor:_

_ _

I am the tailor, who sews the clothes, who makes the nice attires.

_Cop:_

_ _

I am the officer, who stops the crimes, arrest the thieves and liars. 

_Full Cast(except Jennnivere):_

_ _

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

_Gardener:_

_ _

I am the gardener, who cuts the weeds, and I tend to all the flowers. 

_Priest: _

I am the priest of the land, who sits with the children, and pray and pray for hours. 

_Mayor: _

_ _

This is our land, our glorious land, our land of Jostavon.

This our land, is a wondrous land, this is Jostavon. 

_ _

_Full Cast(except Jennnivere):_

_ _

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

_Jakeo:_

_ _

I am the one, in the shadows of the land, and I bring the people what they need. 

I am the one, they call me evil, and their warnings you should heed.

I am the darkness, of your deep desires, I am the flame that burns within.

I am the evil, within this tale, so let this story begin. 

_Full Cast(except Jennivere): _

Jostavon!

Jostavon!  
Jostavon!

Chorus: 

Everything you're looking for,

We've got it all and we've got more,

In JOSTAVON!

_Rothur: _

_ _

I am the knight, who returns from war, seeking to take a bride. 

The woman I love,the most beautiful woman of all, whom I long to be by my side.

Jennivere, the princess of our land, the most beautiful creature ever known.

I love her true, and our love grow, till she's the bride of my own.

_Full Cast (except Jennivere):_

_ _

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

_Jennivere: _

_ _

I am the princess of the land, and I live in the land, without a care.

Maybe there's something out there, some prince somewhere, somewhere.

I long to see the world, I long to sing the song, I want to sing a new song.

There must be more, there must be more, than Jostavon. 

_Full Cast: _

_ _

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

Jostavon!

Chorus: 

Everything you're looking for,

We've got it all and we've got more,

In JOSTAVON!

Chorus: 

Everything you're looking for,

We've got it all and we've got more,

In JOSTAVON!

_Rothur and Jennivere: _

_ _

JOSTAVON!!!

(song ends)

SEE THE WORLD

_Jennivere: _

_ _

1. I've seen the sun rise a million times,

But always from the same point of view. 

I wanna see a new horizon,

I wanna bid this land adieau.

Say goodbye and ride away,

On a horse beautiful and white.

I wanna be held by a hero,

Someone who will make sure everything's all right.

I wanna be born again,

I wanna see a dazzling world.

I wanna have a little adventure,

I wanna be more than a girl. 

I wanna chase all of the clouds away,

I wanna see the colors twirl.

I wanna climb every mountain.

I wanna see the world. 

Chorus: 

Look at me, what can it be?

I've got everything, but still I'm lonely.

I just have one request, put it to the test.

I just want this, this one thing only.

I wanna do, everything.

I wanna be, more than a girl.

I wanna hear, every song.

I wanna see, I wanna see the world. 

_ _

2. I've felt the world spin round and round,

But always does it spin again.

I wanna see it stop spinning,

I want my life to begin.

I want sail away,

Into a sea of beautiful blue.

I wanna paint the world,

To my heart I wanna be true.

I wanna be a hero,

I wanna be more than a girl.

I wanna tame the oceans,

I wanna see the world. 

I wanna be a diamond,

Not just another pearl.

I wanna fly in every sky.

I wanna see the world. 

Chorus: 

Bridge: 

I would be brave,

I would be strong.

I will find,

Where I belong.

3. I don't wanna stay here,

Cause I don't wanna grow old. 

I don't wanna see the same horizon,

I wanna be both brave and bold.

Say goodbye to my world,

Go to a far off land.

Sail out to a star,

And never come back again.

I wanna be a legend,

A tale to beat all stories.

I wanna shine a little,

I wanna wallow in some glory. 

I wanna chase all of the clouds away,

I wanna see the colors twirl.

I wanna climb every mountain

I wanna see the world. 

Chorus: 

Chorus: 

(song ends) 

Jakeo: Pardon me, fair princess…

Jennivere: Ah! Pardon me, you frightened me. 

Jakeo: Oh I'm terribly sorry. 

Narrator: Meanwhile, in another part of the kingdom, a young knight who had recently returned from war beckoned with a queen and a king. 

Rothur: Your majesties, I know I've been away for a while, but I can still recall when your daughter and I used to play together when we were young. We used to be the best of friends. I've been on the crusade for almost nine years, but I haven't forgotten her. She will turn 18 in less than a week. See I still recall so many memories of her. And this is why I'm here. I have a question for you. 

King: Yes Rothur.

Queen: What is your question? 

Rothur: I know that I've been in your graces, you allowed me to be a playmate to a princess when I was but a commoner. Now, I request, not to wed your daughter for I know not if she loves me, but to court her, to find if she could love me. 

King: Rothur, that is a noble decision, but what could you offer our daughter. 

I'LL LOVE HER

_Rothur:_

_ _

_(Spoken)What could I offer her?_

_Huh, what could I give?_

_I'd give everything._

_Because she's the reason I live._

_ _

1.I've been away for such a long time,

And I've seen so many girls. 

But out of all these girls only one's been in my mind.

Only one girl in the entire world. 

She is farther then the farthest mountain. 

Fairer than the fairest star. 

I would go any distance for her,

No matter how far. 

I've dreamed of her for such a long time,

And I've always been true in my heart. 

And if I have the chance to be with her,

I swear we will never ever part. 

She is cuter than the cutest flower. 

More precious than the most precious of doves. 

You ask me what I would give to her,

I'd give her my love. 

Chorus: 

I'd be strong for her, 

I'd move every mountain and bring her every cloud. 

I'd be poetic for her,

I write her an epic verse and make her so very proud. 

I'd be good to her,

Bring her flowers every day just to let her know I care.

I'd be there with her,

If she ever needs my help she knows that I will be there.

I'll protect her,

I'll keep her safe in the chilling cold of the night.

I'll sing to her,

I'll comfort her and let her know that everything's all right.

I'll dream with her,

I'll hold her and let her know that I'm thinking of her.

I'll promise you,

That most importantly, out of everything, I'll love her. 

__

2.I've loved her for as long as I can remember, 

And I can remember to the time when I was a child,

And every time I heard her beautiful name,

It drove my heart so wild. 

Her name is prettier then the prettiest song, 

Her smile is brighter then the brightest sun.

I'm in love with the most beautiful girl,

And Jennivere is the one. 

I've been away for such a long time,

And so many nights I longed to hold her tight. 

And I know that if I had my chance, 

We could make everything I all right.

When I'm parched she is water, 

When I'm shivering she is heat. 

She is an angel sent from heaven,

Sent down just for me.

Chorus: 

Bridge:

You ask me what I'll do…

Now I'll tell you….

I swear….

I will always care….

I'll always be true…

This I promise you…

I'll love her!!!!

3.I've been away for such a long time,

And I've seen so many worlds. 

But out of all these girls only one's been in my mind.

Only one girl, only one girl. 

She is sweeter then the sweetest treat,

She is kinder then the kindest thing on earth. 

Her beauty is like gold,

Her beauty is richer then gold's worth. 

I've dreamed of her for such a long time,

And I've longed to embrace her in my arms. 

And if I have the chance to be with her,

I'll protect her from the world's harms. 

She is wiser then the wisest man. 

Her hair is beautiful and long. 

Whenever I think of her I'm happy,

And to her I'll sing this song. 

Chorus: 

Break:

I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(song ends)

Rothur: That, if you ask, is what I would give your daughter. 

Queen: Well, Rothur, we've thought about what you said…

King: We've come to a decision. 

Queen: Yes we have. 

King:Court our daughter. 

Queen: We give you our blessing. 

Rothur: Thank you your majesties. 

Narrator: In a thrill of excitement Rothur raced to find his love, but little did he know that she was being tempted by the most menacing man in Jostavon.

Jakeo: Pardon me fair lady, I couldn't help but overhear you.

Jennivere: Oh pardon me, my name is…

Jakeo: I know who you are Princess Jennivere, and I can do something for you.

Jennivere: What can you do? What do you mean?

Jakeo: You dream of adventure, I can make your dream come true. 

Jennivere: How?

Jakeo: I can take you around the world. 

Jennivere: You can?

Jakeo: Of course I can. And I can show you all of the world's splendors. 

Jennivere: All of them?

Jakeo: All of them. 

ALL AROUND THE WORLD

_Jakeo:_

_ _

1.There are sunrises you've never seen, 

There are flavors you've never tasted. 

And in all of your pretty little years,

So many adventures wasted.

So let us dare to ride, 

On the merry go round of fate. 

One little adventure,

Come little princess I swear it's not too late.

So let us dare to be strong,

So let us dare to dance. 

Come on let's be wild,

Come little princess here's your chance. 

You have a life to live,

And new horizons to explore. 

I'll show you every sun, every rising one,

And I'll show you much much more. 

Much More. 

Much more!

Much Much More!

Chorus: 

And we'll fly all around this great big world. 

And we'll sing until the skies begin to whirl. 

You can be my wife, you pretty little girl.

And we'll fly all around the world.

_Jennivere: _

_ _

2.There are sunrises I've never seen, 

There are flavors I've never tasted. 

And in all of my royal years,

So many adventures wasted.

_Jakeo:_

_ _

So let us dare to sing, 

Let us sing a glorious song. 

Let us dare to dance,

Come little princess let's dance all night long.

So let us dare to choose,

So let us dare to be. 

Come on let's be strange,

Come little princess, just you and me. 

So let's be legends,

Let's be stories of lore. 

I'll show you every star, now matter how far,

And I'll show you much much more. 

_Jennivere:_

_ _

__More.

_Jakeo:_

_ _

Much More. 

_Jennivere:_

_ _

Much more!

_Both:_

_ _

Much Much More!

Chorus: 

_ _

_Jakeo:_

__

__Around

_Jennivere:_

_ _

__Around

_Jakeo:_

__

__Around

_Jennivere:_

_ _

__Around 

_Jakeo:_

__

__Around

_Jennivere:_

_ _

__Around 

_Both:_

_ _

__AROUND THE WORLD!!!!! 

(song ends)

Jakeo: So what do you say fair princess?

Jennivere: I don't know…my parents would….

Jakeo: But this is your chance for adventure. 

Jennivere: … Okay. I'll go. 

Jakeo: All right then…well, let's g…

Jennivere: Wait. Jakeo, I know we've just met each other, but do you think that you could ever love me?

Jakeo: I think I already do, and if I don't, it shouldn't be hard to fall in love with a woman as beautiful as you. Now let us go. 

Jennivere: Let's go. 

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_ _

__THE REAPER


End file.
